


"Kiss me."

by Shatterpath



Series: The Alex/Kelly Fluffy Ficlet Spite-a-thon [15]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 11:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19149874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: Fluff warning! Lol! This was a fun little moment in time to write.





	"Kiss me."

Exhausted from a long day of the more irritating parts of being the Big Cheese, Alex slogged back to her apartment, the very picture of, 'don't mess with me.' She was perversely pleased at the none-too-discrete distance the strange dude who happened to share an elevator kept.

Good, she hadn't lost her edge.

A little smug, she straightened up her posture and had a touch of strut as she left the elevator and headed for her front door. Even as she raised her key towards the lock, the pulse of loud music within made her pause. Fishing out her phone, she fired off a quick text to her sister.

_Are you in my apartment?_

It was worth waiting a few long moments before the music dropped off and there was a scurry of sound and the deadbolt being thrown. Kara's grin was adoring and sheepish.

"Alex! Hi! We were just hanging out and making you dinner."

"We?"

"Well, Kelly is cooking. I'm merely the entertainment."

There was still some bouncy tune still playing from the kitchen and Kelly appeared, swinging her hips and smiling coyly. Completely taken with the playfulness and the promise in that smile, Alex let her girlfriend pull her into the apartment and into a dance hold.

"Mmm, hi there, hot stuff. You look tired and hungry."

Alex made a so-so gesture and held Kelly close. The lightheartedness was a balm to her rough day and it all fell away from her, brightening her eyes and smile.

"Tell you what. Go shower and change into something comfy and I'll finish dinner up." On the heels of Kelly's flirty suggestion, Kara made a gagging noise that got her a pair of wry looks from the couple. "Do we keep her?"

"I suppose," Alex replied in her most put-upon tone and got a 'ha, ha, smartass' look from her sister. "Maybe after food, we can scandalize her into leaving and you can help me finish shaking off a long day?"

"Sounds fantastic. But, first, kiss me."

That was no hardship and Alex happily fell into the sweetness of her lady's mouth. Gearing up to take it further, Alex was stymied when Kelly pulled away with a throaty chuckle and bodily turned her around to swat her across the ass to get moving.

"Go on, you."


End file.
